Out Of Hate
by stephxnie
Summary: Their parents hate each other. They should hate each other. No problem right? Wrong. They are the best of friends. And more. Please R&R! Under construction... First chapter story. Thank chuu!
1. Prologue

**_Haha! Yay! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these peeps. Just a cute pug bag.(: _**

****

_I made up some kids. Can you geuss their parents? _

_And i will continue Even in Death, heads up(:_

_TO THE STORY!_

_

* * *

_

_She walked up to the train, luggage in hand, and turned to her mother, and father. Rose Weasley had big, bushy red curls, and deep brown eyes, like her mother. She always had a happy expression on her face._

'_Now remember sweetie, we love you! Write every week. We will see you on Christmas!' Hermione Weasley exclaimed. He hugged her daughter, and Rose turned to her father, Ron Weasley._

'_I love you Rosie. I will miss you so much! But remember. Never talk to a Malfoy. Granddad Weasley would be very disappointed if he knew you were situated with a Malfoy.' He kissed her cheek._

'_Yes daddy! I love you too!' she hugged him and bounded on the train with James, and Albus. They wandered the train until they found an empty compartment._

'_Oh my gosh I'm so excited!' Rose exclaimed. 'What's Hogwarts like Jimmy?' she asked, sitting on the edge of her seat._

'_Well Hogwarts is very big. It has a huge lake that has a giant squid in it! And did you know that the Herbology teacher is our dad's best friend?'_

'_That's cool!' she said. They felt the train move, and Rosie opened the window and stuck her head out. She waved goodbye to her parents and they waved back until the fog consumed them and they disappeared. As she pulled her head back in, James continued to talk about Hogwarts. Soon the lunch trolly came by and they all bought lunch. They played with their Chocolate Frogs, and they played Exploding Snap._

'_Excuse me! I got to use the loo.' She bounced up. 'Ill change too.' She thought. She grabbed her robes out of her trunk, and skipped out._

_Before…_

_Scorpius looked up at the big train and turned to his mother and father, Draco and, Astoria Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy had his father's platinum blond hair and deep grey eyes. He was nervous and his mother bent down, and smiled._

'_Be good Scorpius. I'll miss you! You better write everyday!' she smiled, her eyes glassy, and hugged her son. She rose back up and let Draco say his goodbyes._

'_I'll miss you Scorp. Be sure to be in Slytherin. And never associate with a Weasley or Potter. They are traitors to wizard kind.' He let out a scowl and pat his son on the back._

'_Yes father.' He meekly replied. He stepped on the train, and walked in, pulling his luggage. Suzy Parkinson tapped his shoulder._

'_Hi Scorpius! I have a compartment with Zach over here.' She motioned him to move forward. He followed her into a compartment and he sat next to his best friend Zach Zabini._

'_How was your summer?' Scorpius asked his friend. _

'_It was ok I guess. You?'_

'_Nothing special.' Scorpius replied. Soon the train started moving. He looked out the window to see if his parents were there. But they weren't. Scorpius sighed as he sat back down. _

'_I hope I'm in Slytherin.' Zach stated. 'What about you Suzy?'_

'_Yes! My mother says Slytherins is only for the respectable witches and wizards. What about you Scorpius?'_

'_Yes. My father would be mad if I didn't.' they soon engaged in a game of Exploding Snap. As the lunch cart came by, Suzy and Zach bought their lunch and ate. Scorpius just stared at the window. _

'_I'm going to go change.' He said and grabbed his robes. As he walked he was suddenly thrown down. He fell face first into the floor._

'_Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry!' a red headed girl got up. She also had her robes. She reached her hand out to him. He took it._

'_I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Rose.' She smiled and held her hand out. He just stared at it._

'_I don't bite.' She said, still smiling. He took it._

'_Scorpius.' He meekly said, still in awe. _

'_Nice to meet you Scorpius. Now if you will excuse me I need to go change. Bye!' she waved and skipped off to the girl's restroom. He just stood there. Who was that? She was very pretty. She also had nice blue eyes. Her hair was really bushy though. She looked like a 1__st__ year. Maybe they could be friends. He shrugged and strolled off to the boy's restroom._

_Rose emerged from the tiny room, wearing her default robes. She wanted to be in Gryffindor so badly. As she skipped back from the bathroom she looked out the window. She saw a castle, and a lake. She smiled in awe as she looked upon Hogwarts. She ran back to her compartment smiling._

'_We're almost there!' she squealed as she sat next to Albus. They all ran to the window and stared in awe. As they reached the station, they got their luggage from the net. Albus was rambling about how much he wanted to be in Gryffindor. They got off the train and put their luggage with the other trunks. James said his goodbyes as he went off to the carriages. Rose and Albus went to the docks for the traditional boat ride. Rose saw a familiar face._

'_Scorpius!' she yelled, and pulled Aldus's hand forward. 'Hi Scropius.' She smiled._

'_Hi Rose.' He smiled._

'_This is my cousin. Albus.' They shook hands when Scorpius remembered about Suzy and Zach. _

'_Oh, umm Rose and Albus these are my friends Suzy and Zach._

'_Hi!' Rose smiled and shook their hands. So did Albus. They all squeezed into a boat. It was a little cramped, but they managed. They stared at the great, big castle. All the windows inside were dimly lit and the lights shimmered on the lake. The stars lightly glittered in the sky, and the moon was reflected on the lake. Rose was spaced out staring at the castle, imagining the stories her mother read to her in bed, about Sleeping Beauty, her favorite. She could just imagine the rose covered castle, and the prince, cutting down the roses, to get to his love. Albus tapped on her shoulder._

'_We're here Rose.' He said. She quickly shook her head and the five new friends headed off to the doors. As they were greeted by Headmistress McGonagall, they went inside the doors. They looked around. The Great Hall was big. Four long tables were in the middle of the Hall. At the end was a large teachers table. In the ceiling was a beautiful, night sky. Stars twinkled, and the candles were floating up and down. They ended at the edge of the stairs, and there was a stool, with an old hat at the edge. The Sorting began with Nicholas Abercrombie. _

'_GRYFFINDOR!' the Gryffindor table broke out in applause. The bunch of first years grew shorter until:_

'_Scorpius Malfoy!' Rose and Albus's jaw dropped. They looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces. Scorpius looked at them, confused. He walked up to the stool and was sorted into:  
'SLYTHERIN!' Roses stomach turned. She just befriended a MALOFY! A person her dad told her not to talk to. She looked at Albus, and he nodded, knowing what she was going to say. As Scorpius sat next to Suzy, he was curious why Albus and Rose were acting so strange._

'_Albus Potter!' Scorpius was shocked. He just befriended the enemy. He looked at Suzy._

'_Scorpius! He's a Potter! We can't be his friend!' Scorpius nodded._

'_SLYTHERIN!' Albus was surprised. He looked at James and Rose, sadly. He walked over to the table and sat across from Scorpius, looking down. _

'_It's ok Albus. I'll be your friend.' Scorpius said smiling. He was totally ignoring his father's orders, but Albus was scared. He had no other friends._

'_Thanks Scorpius.' He said. Suzy shrugged and smiled too. As the first years were sorted Roses name was called._

'_Rose Weasley!' Scorpius's smile disappeared. Ugh he thought. Two friends I can't be friends with. What now?_

'_GRYFFINDOR!' the hat called. That, Scorpius thought. Rose glanced at Scorpius, smiled meekly, and sat next to James._

_After the feast, Rose met up with the others._

'_Hey.' She said nervously. She crossed her arms._

'_Hey Rose.' Albus squeaked._

'_Scorpius.' She blurted. He looked up at her._

'_Can we still be friends? I don't care what my father said.' She looked at him pleadingly. They were great friends on the train and the boat ride. Why did it have to be a biased decision if their fathers didn't like each other?_

'_Yes.' He smiled and nodded. She hugged them both. Scorpius blushed, and she ran off to join her own house. Rose wondered if she did the right thing. She never disobeyed her father before, but what harm could be done if she was just friends with Malfoy? She was introduced to the Gryffindor Common Room, and to her dorm. There, she met Andrea Brown, Delilah and Sandra Patil (twins) and Amelia Thomas, who became her good friend. She decided to write to her family:_

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Hugo,_

_I'm IN GRYFFINDOR! Yay! I'm so happy, but Al is in Slytherin. I don't know why. The people here are nice. Classes start on Monday. I made some good friends. Al was pretty shocked to be in Slytherin, but I'm sure he'll make new friends. I can't wait till classes! Write back soon! I love you and miss you all!_

_xoxo _

_-Rose_

_She gave the letter to her owl, Pig, and he flew off into the night sky. She changed into her night clothes, and lay in bed. The silk sheets were nice and soft. She gossiped with Amelia and they talked about classes, and boys. They talked until 12 a.m. until they finally drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**_What do ya think?_**

**_Should i continue it?_**

**_Please Review! I love to hear your feedback!_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_PEACE|LOVE|POTTER_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spencer_**


	2. Flat Irons and Toast

_Three years later…_

'Ahhh. A beautiful Saturday morning.' Rose thought as she strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast with Lily, James, and sometimes Scorpius and Al came, if they weren't sitting with Zach and Suzy. She plopped herself next to Lily, across from James and Albus, having a debate on whether or not the Chuddley Cannons were a better team than the Hollyhead Harpies. Lily was deeply immersed in the Daily Prophet. No one seemed to notice her entrance. She sat down and grabbed some toast.

'Hello?' she asked Lily.

'Hey Rose.' She meekly replied. She still had her nose in the Prophet. She shrugged and buttered her toast. (A/N: That's what she said.)

'Morning Albus.' She said to him.

'Hey Rose.' He smiled at her, and ended their heated argument. Then someone poked her sides, making her yelp and shoot upwards. People looked at her and she gave the Famous Weasley blush. It was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

'Hello there Rosie.' She said, sitting next to her. She poked him.

'Hello Scorp.' She then proceeded to eating her toast, particularly the burnt edges.

'Why do you eat the edges first?' he asked, giving her a quizzical look.

'I like the burnt parts first.' She replied smiling.

'That's just weird Rosie.' He said, smiling at her.

'That's the way the cookie crumbles.' She replied. Scorpius snorted. He loved her random remarks towards anything. He turned to James, and Al, joining their argument.

'Earth to Lily!' Rose snapped her fingers in her face.

'Sorry Rosie…' she said setting down the Prophet.

'What mischief shall we get ourselves into today Miss Potter?' Rosie asked, finishing off her toast.

'Not sure. We could throw dung bombs in Professor Flitwicks class?'

'Nah. Did that last Sunday. Put a Flobberworm on Trewlanys plate?'

'How would we get a Flobberworm on her plate?' Rosie shrugged.

'I don't know. We'll figure it out later.' they walked out of the hall. They headed up to their common room. Rose wanted to change; the weather was turning quite cold. As she entered her dorm, Amelia practically jumped on her.

'OH MY GOSH GUESS WHAT?' she screamed.

'Oh please Amelia. I don't think china heard you.' she said and walked to her bed.

'Sorry Rose! But guess what?'

'What?' she asked. Frankly, she was getting a head ache from Amelia's shrill voice.

'AlbusPotterAskedMeOut!' she yelled muffled so that Rose couldn't hear.

'What?'

'YOU COUSIN ASKED ME ON A DATE! TO HOGSMEAD TOMORROW!' she was jumping up and down.

'That's great Amelia!' she hugged her. She was surprised Albus finally got off his fat arse and did something. As they let go of the hug, Rose changed into warmer jeans, a black turtle neck, Ugg boots, and a coat. She met Lily down in the common room. They headed outside. Every Saturday, they went to the Black Lake and just hung out there. Just to talk about random things. They sat under a tree. They were talking about Slughorns potions essay, Al and Amelia going to Hogsmead together, and about random gossip that always filled Hogwarts. Soon, Albus, and Scorpius came strolling towards them.

'Where's James?' Lily asked them.

'Off snogging some fourth year.' Al shrugged. Lilly scoffed. 'Typical' she muttered.

'You didn't tell me that you asked Amelia to Hogsmead Albus.' Rose stated, looking at the stunned look on Al's face.

'She told you?' Rose nodded, and smirked. Was Albus that thick? Of course Amelia would tell her best friend, the stupid git.

'Oh yeah I am. Does that bother you?' Rose snorted. Albus was really full of himself sometimes.

'Of course it doesn't. She's liked you for God knows how long, and you think she would pass up the chance to go to Hogsmead with you?' Albus didn't say anything.

'What do you guys want to do today?' Scorpius interrupted the awkward silence. Rose shrugged. She pulled out her muggle cd player, put the ear buds in her ear, and played a muggle band called Evanescence. She suddenly wandered her thoughts away from the boring conversation of Al, Lily, and Scorpius, entering her own world. She did this often. She drew a deep breath, and turned up the juice. The music blasted in her ears, but she didn't care. She loved her muggle bands. She couldn't hear a word coming from her friends.

'Who are you gonna ask to Hogsmead Scorp?' Lily asked with anticipation. He shrugged.

'I dunno. Maybe that cute Chang Ravenclaw from our DADA class.' He leaned on the tree.

'Come on Scorpius. We all know who you really wanna ask.' She pointed her thumb at Rose, who was still zoned out.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' He replied. Lily gave him 'the look'.

'I'm serious Lily! I don't understand why you're acting like I fancy her.'

'Because you DO Scorp!' she practically yelled.

'Shut up Lily! People will hear you.' A hint of pink showed in trace amounts on his cheeks. He didn't want lily to see, she wouldn't let him forget it if she found out. It was true: Scorpius Malfoy had a crush on Rose Weasley, daughter of his father's sworn enemy. But of course there were other casualties his father didn't and _won't_ know, such as befriending Rose, James, Al, and Lily. Hell, his father barley knew anything about Scorpius. His father never spared a few minutes of his life to actually talk to his son. And Scorpius was close to his mother, way more than he could ever be to his father. Blood status was all that his father ever cared about. Even though those times were over, and blood status didn't rule, his father never let go of the past. He hated his life at home. It was all about appearance. Looking good to the big man, and getting what you wanted. He knew about his father's past, and about the Dark Mark, and his job from Voldemort. Scorpius knew his father wasn't a bad person; just had a corrupted childhood.

'Come on Scorp. Just ask her!' Lily wasn't letting this go.

'Come on Lily. Leave the poor guy alone.' Albus winked at his sister, and they suddenly broke out in a sprint back towards the castle. Scorpius stared as they ran off. 'God help me.' He thought. When he looked over at Rose, she was still immersed in her music. She obviously hadn't noticed Lily and Al's departure. He tapped her shoulder. She took out the ear buds, music blasting from the ends.

'What's up Scorp?' she turned them off.

'Well you know, that the trip to Hogsmead is coming up and…' he trailed off.

'And?' she smiled, motioning her hands for him to continue.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.' He let it out. That was a load of his shoulders. Rose raised an eyebrow.

'I thought you were gonna ask Laura Chang?' she asked, slightly confused.

'Umm well she's going with someone else. 'He lied.

'You asked her?'

'Umm yea. She's going with Sean Finnegan.'

'Oh sure Scorp.' She smiled. She put away her cd player.

'Come on we should go back to the castle.' She got up and held her hand out. He took it smiling. They walked up to the castle hand in hand. They bid their goodbyes, and headed up to their own dorms. Amelia was rummaging through her trunk for something to wear. She begged Rose to help her. Rose grudgingly agreed (pondering why she and Amelia were so close. They were nothing alike.) She soon settled on a light purple sweater, black skinny jeans, and flats.

xXx

'You know Rose, there is such a thing a flat iron.' Amelia commented.

'I know Am.' Rose answered, reading.

'Do you want to use mine? It could do wonders for your hair.' Rose sighed.

'For the hundredth time, Am. No.'

'Come on! At least let me experiment! I'm a master at those kinds of things. It would make your hair look awesome!'

'No.'

'Rrrooooossssseeeeee.' She was begging. 'I want to see how it would work!'

'Ugh no Amelia!' she didn't look up from her book. Amelia wouldn't hear the last of it.

'Please please please please please please please please please please-'

'FINE! If you just shut the bloody hell up!' she got up and they headed off to the bathroom. She sat her down, and Amelia started. Rose hated it. The hot plates were searing. She knew if she came into contact with that dangerous object that would be the last of her. Ok maybe she exaggerated a little. But still. The process took little over an hour and when they were finished, Rose was satisfied with the results. Her hair went from frizzy, bushy and messy, to neat, straight, and it was more comfortable. She wondered how long her hair would stay like this. She let Amelia have her 'I told you so.' Nag, and headed back to their dorm. She changed into a light green turtle neck, jeans, and her black converse. She used a clip to hold up her hair on one side. She wondered how Lily would react, she always complained about her hair. As her and Amelia broke apart to have breakfast with their own friends, she sat next to James. They all stared at her, mouths wide open, and with Albus showing her his chewed toast in her mouth, quite to her annoyance.

'Al, close your mouth, or else a fly will go into your wide gob.' Rose snapped. Al blushed and closed his mouth

'What did you do with your hair?' Lily asked in awe.

'Amelia straightened it. What? Does it look bad?' she reached to her hair.

'No! It looks great! You should do this more often!' Lily smiled.

'Thanks Lil.' She grabbed her toast, buttered it, and began her usual motif and ate the edges. Soon Scorpius came strutting over. He glanced at Rose, and moved to Lily.

'Hey Lily, where's Rose?' Lily snorted.

'I'm right here you blind bat.' Rose retorted. Scorpius looked at her in disbelief.

'Oh! Sorry Rose. I just didn't recognize you with your hair.' he blushed. Rose giggled.

'It's ok Scorp.' She finished off her toast. Scorpius stared at her hair in amazement. He never saw her hair so tame before. Rose pretended not to notice. Frankly, it was sort of creepy. She just shrugged it off because of her hair. As everyone finished their breakfast, they departed with their dates for Hogsmead.

'See you guys later.' Albus waved goodbye and headed toward an excited Amelia. Lily went to go with her friends, and James disappeared somewhere; probably to snog that fourth year. Last were Scorpius, and Rose. Scorpius held out his hand, and Rose took it smiling, and headed out of the Great Hall. She kept touching her hair; she wasn't used to it being nice and straight. Usually her hair was a mess. Scorpius watched her and smiled. As they approached their carriage, Rose looked at the one next to them. Inside she saw Albus and Amelia. Snogging. She laughed. They were going at it like bunny rabbits. She suddenly felt a little more comfortable around Scorpius. When they were sitting in the carriage, it was very cold. She grabbed his waist and clung to him for warmth. His nose went red.

'It's cold.' She explained shivering. He nodded and hugged her back. He stroked her hair. She felt different. They always hugged when it was cold, but she felt a pull towards him. She felt like she had to hang on to him for dear life. This certainly confused her. As they approached Hogsmead, the got out of the carriage, and still found Amelia and Al snogging. She thought they were going to suffocate or something.

'Enjoying the show?' Scorpius asked, smirking. Rose turned her head, her hair whipping her face, and blushed. He laughed and they headed off to Honeydukes.


	3. Sugar Quills and Snogging

**Here it is (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't Bloody own this! Don't ask!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Rose and Scorpius strolled into Honeydukes. Rose wanted more Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizbees, and Bertie Botts. She was enjoying her time with Scorpius. She fancied him for so long, but he never reciprocated those feelings back, so she tried to move on, but found it so hard. He had the warmest personality. He wasn't anything like his father (Ronald often explained the horrors of the Malfoy's) and he actually treated others with respect. Especially Rose. He was always so protective of her too. She shrugged it off as his big-brother instincts kicking in, not wanting to get her hopes too high. Lily always teased her about it, and she never told Lily, because Lily can't keep a secret for her life. The only one who knew as well was Albus. He stole her diary on a fateful Christmas Evening, but Rose made him swear not to tell. But something made Rose think that Albus couldn't and won't keep that a secret for long. She was lost in her thoughts when a finger tapped her on the shoulder, and she whipped her head around at the speed of light.

'Hey Rose.' It was Zach Zabini.

'Hey Zach!' she leaned in for a hug. He hugged back. He and Rose didn't hang out as much anymore. He missed her. As they pulled away…

'Umm I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?' he asked. He looked really nervous. Rose felt bad by her reply.

'Umm Sorry Zach, but I'm already here with Scorpius. Rain check?' she gave a smile. She liked Zach, he was a cool guy.

'Umm sure no problem. Umm I guess bye Rosie.' She smiled and lunged at him. He staggered back a little and chuckled. They said bye, and Rose went back to her browsing. She swayed her hips back and forth, humming, lost in thought. She was staring at the Chocolate Frog box in her hands. She was trying to decide to get it or not, but ending up getting lost in her humming. Scorpius was buying some Fizzing Whizbees, when Rose came skipping up to him and bought some Sugar Quills. They sauntered out of Honeydukes, and walked around. They waved at some of their friends.

'Wanna go to the Shrieking Shack? I always wanted to go, but I've been too much of a chicken to find the guts to go.' Rose inquired.

'Sure.' Scorpius replied. They held hands and headed off to the shack. No one has ever questioned Rose and Scorpius's friendship. They have always been only friends. But people were whispering, and pointing. Rose pretended not to notice. She really didn't care what others think of her. But everyone knows that their parents despise each other, so she got kind of used to the pointing montage. As they reached the door (this is the farthest Rose has ever gone), Rose tightened her grip. She never let anyone know that she was afraid of anything, but this was an exception.

'Do you want to go in?' Scorpius asked, noticing her nervousness.

She gulped. It was now, or never. 'Yeah. Let's go.'(A/N: I'm making my own description of the house, mmkay?) She led him in, walking in an old, dusty, cobwebbed house. It was dark, and had barley any windows. Light was let in through the doors. The floor was black and white checkers, but the white was faded into a dark grey. There was an old, black piano, which added into the creepiness. Rose gripped onto his hand harder. But she didn't let it over whelm her. She racked up all her Gryffindor courage and led him up the stairs.

'You sure you wanna go up there Rosie?' she detected the nervousness in his voice. She cracked a smirk.

'What? You scaaaaarrrrrrreeedddd?' she giggled.

'No. it's just-'he stopped.

'Come on Scorp.' As they slowly crept up the creaky stairs, Rose was regretting ever coming into this old place. It reeked of dust, and mold. She was getting more scared by the second. They walked into a random room, and saw a big, dusty, black bed, with a canopy. There was a vanity and a big dresser across the room.

'One sickle if you go lay down on that bed.' Scorpius said. Rose looked at him, then the bed.

'Ummm...'

'What's the matter Rose? Scared?' he whispered in her ear. She looked at him and smirks.

'Nope.' She let go of his hand, and looked him in the eyes. She walked backwards towards the bed, still holding eye contact. He thought it was kind of seductive. She then collapsed on the bed, and laid on her back, ands on her stomach.

'You coming?' she looked, staring at the ceiling. He just started at her.

'What. You scared?' she smirked.

'No.' she scooted over, than patted the spot next to her. He grudgingly agreed, and made his way over. He lay down next to her. Her hair was sprawled out behind her head.

'This is actually kind of comfortable.' Scorpius stated.

'Don't get your hopes up too high Scorp. I'm not an idiot.' She smirked. She was doing that a lot lately. At first he was confused, and then got it, feeling like an idiot.

'Rose. I didn't mean it like that.' She chuckled.

'It would be kind of weird to shag in a haunted house wouldn't it? What if they watched?' She looked at him. He snorted.

'I don't even want to think of that Rosie. It's disturbing enough that seventh years do it in a broom closet, let alone here.' She giggled.

'Some people just don't have standards I guess.' She played with a loose string on her jacket. 'I'm thinking of dying my hair.'

'Why?' Scorpius questioned with shock.

'Because. I hate my color hair. Maybe blond. What do you think?' she sat up, and he did with her.

'No. I love your hair.'

'What? My hair is so flashy!'

'But that's what makes you unique Rose. Barley anyone has flaming red hair like you and Hugo.'

'But still. I hate it! And its bushiness! My hair is an accident waiting to happen.' She leaned back on the base board of the bed.

'No I think you are amazing just the way you are.' He smiled. She blushed.

'Thank you Scorp.' Their faces were inches from each other. Rose was looking in his deep, silvery eyes. She noticed he was moving closer, and she couldn't help but move closer too._ 'Oh no! I'm finally kissing him! Does he mean it?'_ thoughts were swimming in and out of her head. As soon as their lips were going to touch, a flapping noise filled the room. They looked up, and saw about 50 bats swarming out of the room. Rose blushed and looked at Scorpius.

'We better go.' He had a hint of disappointment in his voice. Rose nodded. They got off the bed, and held hands again. They sauntered out of the house, not talking. Rose broke the awkward silence.

Christmas is in two weeks. Are you going home?' he nodded.

'Are you?'

'Yep. I wish I could stay, but my mum would go mental.' He chuckled. As they walked they saw Albus and Amelia. They were (you guessed it) snogging.

'Damn! When do they break for air?' Rose exclaimed. Scorpius laughed, but they didn't hear her. They hid behind a bush.

'Soronus.' Rose muttered. 'AMELIA TOMPHSON AND ALBUS POTTER, PLEASE STOP SNOGGING FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME!' they broke apart, and saw a bunch of people laugh at them. Rose stood up triumphantly. Amelia blushed and glared at her. Albus did the same, rubbing the back of his messy hair. Rose and Scorpius just laughed.

'That wasn't funny Rose!' Amelia exclaimed.

'Well you guys have been snogging this whole trip! I saved your life; you were turning purple my friend.' She inquired. Amelia hit her on the arm.

'Come on. let's go to the Three Broomsticks.' Amelia shrugged, and the four made their way back into the pub.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short! I'll write the Fourth Chapter as soon as I can! Thanks**

**Reviews are always nice.**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	4. Midnight Confessions, and the Cat

Rose was sitting in her dorm that night. Her mind was swimming with thoughts. She wondered if Scorpius really meant it, or just leaned in for a good snog. She really liked him. She was so confused. She was wearing her ducky pajamas and an anklet her mum gave her. Every Christmas, she would get a small charm, and hook it to the anklet. It was sort of tradition. She had it since she first started Hogwarts. It was gold, and the charms were either red, or gold, to match her house colors. She checked her clock. 10:30, everybody was asleep. That was surprising. She got up, and walked out the door. The fire was still crackling away, giving the room light warmth. She rubbed her arms, and walked out the portrait. She had her wand with her. She didn't care if she got caught. She never did. She sometimes met Scorpius at the Transfiguration Courtyard. They would just stay there and talk. She prayed with every bone in her body that he would be there; she really wanted to tell him the truth. She slowly stalked the long corridor. The darkness was weirdly uplifting. She took a deep breath, and went outside. And she smiled, upon seeing a certain blond haired Slytherin. He was sitting under a tree. She walked behind him, and covered his eyes, saying:  
'Guess who?' she giggled. He was shocked and jumped up. He was wearing a tight light green shirt, and some blue pajama bottoms. The shirt outlined his abs. Rose was turned on, Quidditch did wonders.

'God Rosie! You nearly gave me a heart attack. She giggled again, and sat next to him.

'Sorry Scorp.' She smiled. He noted her duck pajamas. The light blue shirt hugged her figure perfectly, and her chest. He blushed slightly and looked away.

'What are you doing up?' she asked.

'I umm… I couldn't sleep.' He weakly replied.

'Me neither.' She braced herself. It was about to get _very_ awkward. She sighed.

'I want to tell you something.' They both said. They chuckled.

'You first.' Again. Rose smiled.

'I'll go.' She stated. She racked up all the courage left in her, and hugged her waist. 'I like you, Scorp.' Was all she could say. It was fine enough. At least it got the point across, no sugar coating the situation. He didn't reply. She grew worried. 'I have since first year. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think you felt the same way, and when we almost kissed in the Shrieking Shack, I was really confused, and I don't know how you feel, and if-' she was rambling,( a trait from her mother), and was cut off by Scorpius lightly pressing his lips on hers. She was shocked, but soon felt blissful. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. He licked her bottom lip, asking to gain access to her mouth. She granted, and deepened the kiss. It soon turned from a light, sweet kiss, to a full blown snogging session. About five minutes later they broke apart gasping.

'Does that answer your question?' he asked, and leaned his forehead on hers. She nodded. 'Truth be told, I liked you too. I was too much of a bloody coward to tell you. Al said something, but I thought he was only kidding.' Rose chuckled. Her worries were valid all along. 'I want you to be my girlfriend Rose.'

'I do. But what about our parents?' she asked, only just realizing the seriousness of the situation.

'Who says they have to know?' he smirked. 'I'm not going to let you go that easily Rosie.' She blushed. They still stayed in their position.

'B-but if my father finds out-'

'I won't let him.' She looked up at him, smiled, and kissed his lips lightly. He pulled her close. She lay on top of him, and he leaned against the tree. They didn't say anything; there wasn't any more to say. They looked up at the stars. They twinkled and glittered, giving a cute cliché to the situation. Scorpius ran his fingers through her soft, straight and slightly bushy hair. He finally did it. He finally got her. And all he had to do was freaking tell her! Damn, he valued pride too much. Yet another trait from her father. He sighed at the irony. He was nothing like his father, but was. Rose's eyes fluttered in sleepiness. As soon as she was going to close them, a cat appeared from the corner of her eye. She whipped her head up, and saw Mrs. Norris strutting away. Scorpius was confused, and then heard Filch and his stupid insanity: he was _talking _to a _cat._ Rose panicked, and made a last minute decision: she climbed the tree, pulling Scorpius behind her. They scrambled up as far as they could go.

'What is it my sweet?' the old git muttered. Rose's heart was going to pound out of her chest. Mrs. Norris was sitting, swaying her tail back and forth, and staring at her from a faint crack in the leaves. Rose knew Mrs. Norris could see her. But Filch couldn't. What seemed like hours passed.

'Come on sweet.' He slowly stalked off, and the cat grudgingly following him, pissed that he was so stupid. It was safe to say the Filch had the brain size of a pea, and his cat couldn't even outsmart his own cat in a stupid contest. As soon as the disappeared, they made their way down the tree. They decided to leave the courtyard, and go back to their dorms. Scorpius insisted that he walk her up. She smiled and let him. As they walked up the long stairs, they held hands. Sure, they always held hands, but this time it meant more. This filled her heart with happiness and warmth. They soon got up to her portrait. He kissed her goodnight, and left. She walked into the common room all giddy and happy. Mainly because of her and Scorpius, but the fact that they had double H.O.M., and Muggle Studies together. She ran up to bed, barley able to sleep. She tossed and turned all night, and just couldn't get in a comfortable enough position to sleep. She heard a pecking sound on the window. She got up, and saw an exhausted looking Pig with a letter tied around his leg. She got him some crackers, and water, and he ate away. She opened the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_How's school? Are your grades staying in order? They better be! We all miss you! And I have great news! I'm pregnant! (_She assumed that her mum was writing this… Rose smiled.)_ And I'm due in 7 months! Isn't that great darling? And more news. I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas. Your father has a mandatory Aurors trip to America and we probably got there by the time you read this. I'm so sorry dear. We will send your presents up of course, and with your charm. It was last minute. I assume the sign-up sheet is still up? Thank you dear. We will hopefully see you Easter break. Love you! Happy Christmas!'_

_ -Mum, and Dad._

She sighed. She never stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, so this was going to be different. She would miss everyone. She walked downstairs, and saw the sign-up sheet, and looked over it.

_Kelsey Abbott_

_Sean Finnegan_

_Andrea Brown. _That was it. So she scribbled her name in her neat handwriting.

_Rose Weasley_

She put it down and bounded upstairs. She sighed. A lot was learned today. She needed time to mull it over, make sure that it wasn't a dream. She lay on her back, and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep…


	5. Worst Monday EVER

**Here You go! I would like to make a shout-out to: **

**Ochoika, **

**MrsEmCullen.x, **

**HappyFace, **

**and ThePureBloodPrincess! **

**You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I wish i owned Fred of course...;)**

**I dunno how much i can post, becuz school is gonna start soon, but ill try my best!**

**P.S. This chap will have alot of Amelia in it. I wanna change her image. **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Rose woke up that Monday morning. She hates Mondays. She had the weirdest dream. She dreamt that Mrs. Norris scolded her for being with Scorpius, and a giant Chocolate frog did the jitterbug with Professor Binns. As she got out of bed, she groggily strode to the bathroom. (A/N: I'm putting a bathroom in the dorm.) Her hair was a bush. She sighed. The time was 6:30. She still had time to flat iron her hair. She asked Amelia to help her, and Amelia strode over to her proudly. Rose rolled her eyes, as Amelia gave her the 'If your try things' speech. They finished faster than usual, and Rose scurried to her trunk. She got out her uniform, and slipped it on. Her socks were dirty, but she just slipped on some black flats. She put her hair in a low ponytail, letting some bangs hang over her forehead. She grabbed her bag, hoping that she didn't forget to do her H.O.M. (History of Magic) homework and left the dorm. They didn't talk all the way down to the Great Hall, where they said their goodbyes, and strode to their own friends. Rose sat next to Lily, and across from James.

'Morning!' she yelled happily. She grabbed toast, and jam.

'Good morning Rosie!' Lily cheered with her. She looked up from her Prophet

'Where's Al?' rose asked, mouthful of toast. James shrugged.

'With Scorpius and Zach?' the name made her heart jump, and she smiled. James gave her a quizzical look. She blushed and changed subject.

'Anyway, mum sent me a letter, saying that me and Hugo are staying here for Christmas. Dads got Aurors crap to do in the states.' She bit off more toast.

'Are you kidding me?' Lily exclaimed. She threw down her Daily Prophet and crossed her arms. Rose shook her head. James chuckled.

'That sucks Rosie. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to class.' Rose watched as he got up, and strode to a blond Ravenclaw, and they walked away. Rose snorted. 'For a Ravenclaw, she isn't very smart.' She thought.

'Lily, guess what?' Rose asked her as she finished up her toast. Lily gave her an anticipated look, not bothering to ask. As if right on cue, Scorpius and Albus came. Scorpius sat next to Rose and Albus across from him. Rose assumed Albus knew.

'Hey.' He said kissing her cheek, and slid his arm around her waist. Lily's eyes widened. Her question was answered.

'Are you serious?' she nearly screamed, making half the Great Hall to look over at them. Rose nodded slowly, hoping no one would notice, but sure enough, people started whispering, and pointing. Rose blushed and stood up. She hated attention.

'I'll go to class. See you later guys.' She grabbed her bag, and speed-walked out. Her face was burning, as she felt the eyes of the Hall upon her. She didn't like it. She hurriedly ran to the fourth floor, walked in the classroom, where Professor Binns was in his office. Rose took a seat, and sighed. 'People know! People know and it'll spread to my father in no time!' her hands were on the sides of her head, and her elbows held up her head. She sighed. What is she gonna do? Her father will kill her, or disown her, and she would have to live at Hogwarts. 'Ok.' She told herself. 'Stop overreacting. Don't be like mum.' She took a deep breath. She heard the door open, and she saw Albus, and a sad looking Zach walk in. she smiled at them half heartedly, and they sat in the double desk next to her. Soon, Gryffindors, and Slytherins pilled in. Scorpius came last, and took his seat next to her.

'Sorry.' He muttered. She shook her head.

'S'ok.' She smiled, she didn't want to make him feel bad.

'Welcome class.' Professor Binns said slowly. He was a pretty damn boring ghost. 'Today we will be reading about the Goblin Rebellion of 1287…' Rose sighed. She got out her parchment and quill, as most everyone did. She began writing notes, finding it hard to concentrate, and took out a sugar quill instead. She began sucking on the tip, while the ghost droned on '…and due to high slavery and pay cuts…' Most of the class was either asleep, or doodling, or for the class geeks, like Roses mum, were writing notes. Suddenly, a small note flew in Roses lap. She looked at Scorpius, and he winked. She smiled on and opened it.

_Bored? _She smiled and scribbled a reply.

_God yes._

_Too bad they won't fire him._

_Well they can't really. He died here, and he doesn't even know._

_This really sucks._

_Yeah, it sucks royal Hippogriff._

_Haha, nice. Do you wanna meet me tonight in the courtyard? So no one can spy._

_I would, but I have astronomy. ):_

_Aww man, you sure you can't skive off one lesson?_

_Yes, I have a test. _

_I'm sorry. ): _

_Me too. _'Miss Weasley.' Roses head shot up. 'Are you taking notes?' the transparent professor asked.

'Oh uhh yes professor Binns.' She lifted up the parchment that was half filled with notes. He nodded and continued with the lesson. Scorpius shot Rose a sorry look, and they didn't pass notes for the rest of class. When the bell rang, students scrambled out of the hell hole they call class. Rose had Herbology next, and Scorpius had C.O.M.C. (Care of Magical Creatures). They kissed goodbye, and people stared.

'Don't you have anything better to do with your lives?' Rose hissed. People backed off, and walked away. She slowly made her way to Herbology.

_Meanwhile…_

Amelia was sitting in her Divination class, listening to Trewlany drone on about reading tea leaves. She saw no point in the lesson. They learned about tea leaves last year. She was sitting with her friend Andrea Brown. Amelia was crossing her legs, and chewing on Droobles. Ok, since we never got to listen to Amelia's side, here we go. Amelia Thomas was the average girly girl, and loves pink, and yadda yadda yadda. Her father was Dean Thomas and her mother was Luna Lovegood. She had light tan skin, and blond hair, and got deep blue eyes from her father. She was a first class Hogwarts slut. Or so everyone thought. She really was a good person, but sometimes her beauty had a mind of its won. She had the biggest crush on Albus Potter and they were finally going out. Everyone felt sorry for the guy, because Amelia was a heartbreaker-no _the_ heartbreaker. She's had more boyfriends in the course of two years than anyone in her year. Maybe some higher years too. But she hated the image she had at school, but she couldn't help love it to. It gave her so much attention, which she always craved. Everyone knew who she was, and she liked it that way. She was also a cheater. But she would never cheat on Albus. He was too adorable and sweet. And a good snogger to. She wouldn't let that go.

She was lost in her thoughts when a wink came from the face of Nicholas Abercrombie. Apparently she was staring at him, and she blushed and looked away.

'…oh Miss Patil...' Trewlanys tisk'd. 'You will feel remorse on December 22nd.' She then stalked over to Amelia.

'The cup please, dear?' her bug eyes bulged, and made her look like an insect. Amelia gave her the cup.

'Oh my dear…today will be a tragic day indeed.' Amelia rolled her eyes as she walked to the center of the stuffy, cramped classroom. 'Remember! Your homework is to read chapter 6 and 7 of _A Dream Oracle_ and write six inches of the effectiveness, and dependability of tea leaves! It is due Thursday. Now off you go!' she swayed her hands forward, and dismissed the class. Amelia couldn't wait to get out of there. The perfume made her eyes water, and make her allergies act up. She would make a visit to the Hospital Wing later. She walked out of the class, and was stopped by Nicholas, and pulled her in a broom closet.

'Umm hi Nicholas.' She nervously said. Nicholas Abercrombie was tall, and had dark brown hair. It was short and messy. He had a strong figure, for he was a Gryffindor chaser. He was pretty hot to Amelia's tastes, but was determined not to cheat on Al.

'Hey Amelia, and call me Nick.' He smirked. The closet was cramped, and a mop handle was leaning on her shoulder.

'Can I help you? Because I really need to get to class.' She crossed her arms across her chest; the bitch inside her would break free pretty soon.

'It's a broom closet, Amelia. What more can be said?' she had to admit, it was a stupid question.

'Well I'm not interested Nick.' She stepped forward to leave but he blocked her. 'Get out of the way.' She said.

'No, not until I get what I came for.' He grabbed her face, and shoved his lips on hers. He grabbed her waist, and she tried to push him off. His build was too strong for her, and he squeezed her hips, and hurt her. She screamed in his mouth as he tried to enter hers. He lifted his hand up her shirt, and tried to take her vest off. She was scared and crying. He managed to undo her tie, and uproot her shirt from being tucked in her skirt. She struggled as much as she could to get him off, so she kneed him in the nards. He staggered backwards.

'You crazy bitch!' he yelled kneeling. She gathered her stuff and ran out crying, and shoving her tie in her bag. She ran to the Gryffindor tower, not taking into consideration that everyone was staring at her. She turned the corner, and ran into someone, knocking both of them backwards. Her things flew out of her bag. She looked up at the familiar face and it was Albus. She got up quick and he did too.

'You ok Amelia?' she shook her head, and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her. She cried in his shirt. 'Shh babe, calm down. What happened?' She took a deep breath. Albus noted she looked disheveled. Her eyes were red, and mascara was gliding down her face in tears. Her hair was messed up, and her shirt was out. Her tie was also on the ground; it had fallen out of her bag.

'He-he- tried to- he kissed me- he tried-'was all she could say. She couldn't stop. Albus rubbed her back comforting her. He knew the situation. Someone took his girl, snogged her without her permission, and tried to shag her. He grew hot with anger.

'Who, Am?' he was really pissed now.

'Nicholas. Abercrombie…'she whispered. She stopped crying, but got an aching headache, and Al was holding her tight, but she didn't care. Oh, that did it. Albus was friends with Nick, but now he was going to end up in the hospital wing for this.

_Now with Rose…_

Ugh. This was defiantly the worst Monday ever. Everyone kept staring at her, she got jealous glances and comments from other Slytherins (This pleased her. she got what others could only dream of, but annoying nonetheless), she got a U on her Herbology exam, and she had to go to Astronomy tonight. She was extremely tired. It was 6:30, half an hour before dinner, so she decided to go up to the Common Room to relax a little from her stressful day. As she walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm, she saw Amelia sitting by the window, face red, hair messy, and clothes flown on the floor. She was wearing her pink pajamas.

'You ok Am?' Rose asked, putting down her bag.

'No actually.' She replied, still looking out the window.

'What happened? I never seen you like this.' Rose walked over and sat next to her.

'Nicholas Abercrombie tried to shag me.' She stated with no emotion, as if shrugging it off as any old thing. Rose's eyes grew in shock.

'I thought you and Albus-'she was cut off.

'We are.' She looked at her now. 'He tried to rape me.' She looked sadder this time.

'Oh Amelia!' Rose lunged at her friend. Amelia hugged her back.

'I'm so sorry! Does Albus know?' she felt her shoulder go a little wet. She was crying. Amelia pulled back.

'After divination, he pulled me in the broom closet, and tried to take off my shirt. I kneed his unspeakable, and ran into Albus. Literally. And I told him, and he got really pissed off. He brought me back here, cheered me up, and left about an hour ago.' Rose was almost in tears. Amelia lifted her shirt up a little to show Rose her bruised hips from his squeezing. Rose brought her hands to her mouth. Amelia nodded.

'It's ok Rose. Really. I'm sure Albus is kicking his fat arse right now.' Amelia chuckled.

'You need to tell McGonagall.'

'No. Its fine really. I'm just going to forget about it.' She looked out the window. 'It's ok, go to dinner. I'm not hungry. Just bring me back a roll would you?' Rose smiled a little, and nodded. She got up, hugged her best friend one more time, then left.

* * *

**There it is! **

**Do you think i should include Amelia more now?**

**Reviews are nice, but Im not gonna stop posting CHapters becase i dont get many. Thanks!**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	6. Don't Piss Off This Potter

**Here It is!**

**I want to thank Ochoika for all the reviews! You are totally Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Please stop asking.**

**P.S. : Theres more swearing in this sone than usual. Jusst letting ya know.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Let's talk about Albus shall we? Albus Potter was Harry Potter's second kid. Everyone knew about him and his siblings, James, and Lily. Out of everyone in Hogwarts, his best friend was probably Zach. Albus was NOT the shy one. He always spoke his mind, and was sort of a player. Girls followed him everywhere in hopes of getting a wink at the most. Pathetic, right? He eats up attention like a kid eats ice cream, and him and Amelia are a perfect match, or as you would say, soul mates? Albus has yet to find a girl who snogs as well as her, let alone compares to her. Even though it's been barley two days since their dating, he feels so attached to her. She's not a slut or a whore as everyone makes her out to be. Just misunderstood. And hearing that someone tried to get in her pants, made him wanna shoot someone. So, naturally, Albus is on a wanker hunt; trying to find the shit head that dared tried to hurt his girl. Albus walked through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find the douche bag. Checked Transfig. Nothing. Charms? Nada. D.A.D.A.? Nope. He left Amelia in the girl's dormitory so she can gather herself. Since Abercrombie was a Gryffindor, it would be harder to get to him. Finally, he found him snogging some Hufflepuff. Albus walked up to him and said:

'What the _FUCK?'_ he looked up from the blond bimbo, and smirked.

'Excuse me, Potter?' he immediately forgot about the girl, and she huffed and walked away, shaking that little fake ass of hers.

'Why the hell did you try to shag Amelia?'

'Because, everyone says she's a good snog, and I decided to give it a try.' He kept that smirk.

'You know we're going out, Abercrombie.' Nick shrugged.

'So? That never stopped her in the past. What makes you so special?' Albus was pissed off as hell, so he punched him right in the face. Nick staggered back, and fell on the floor.

'Dude. WHAT THE FUCK!' he grabbed his nose, and got back up.

'That's a warning. Next time, you'll be in the hospital wing.' Now it was Al's turn to smirk. Doing so, Nick punched him in the face as well. Albus took it with a grain of salt, and lunged forward. He pinned him down and started punching him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Nick tried to fight back, and punched him in the stomach, sending him backwards. Al fell on his back and nick quickly got up. Al grabbed his foot, and he tripped backwards, landing on his back. He let out a cry of pain, and Albus got up. He started kicking him in the stomach, and nards (For fun) and he smirked.

'What is going on here?' Headmistress McGonagall came running forward, with madam Pomfrey following suit.

'I was punching him Headmistress. What does it look like?' his attitude was getting the best of him, like usual. Madam Pomfrey growled, and levitated Nick up, and left with a floating Abercrombie.

'Potter, come with me to my office.' she growled. He rolled his eyes, and followed. His nose was bleeding as well, and wiped his face. They didn't say anything on the way, and when they finally reached her office, she muttered the password (Lemon drop) and the entered. She sat at her desk and him in the opposite seat.

'Albus, what was that about?' she asked with a stern face.

'He tried to fuck-'

'Language Potter!'

'Sorry.' He replied with an attitude 'He tried to shag my girlfriend in a broom closet, hurting her, and I got pissed so I tried to make him pay for hurting my girl. Is that so bad?' he leaned back in the chair and put his hands in his pockets.

'Potter, if she was hurt, than she should have come to me. You can't go around beating people up.'

'But-'

'No buts Potter. You will have a week's detention, and 40 points will be taken. And you will have to apologize to Abercrombie.' She held her firm, annoyed face.

'But he hurt her! All I wanted to do was protect her!'

'I will talk to Miss Thomas. We will get this sorted out. I will also be writing to your parents. You need to learn to control your attitude, Albus. ' Albus shrugged. He didn't care about any punishment that she had to dish out; just so long as Amelia was safe, he was fine doing whatever the hell he had to do, except apologizing to the wanker. 'You may go.' He got up and left. He slammed the door on his way out. He headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Amelia gave him the password, and he entered. The fat lady gave him a weird look though. He ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm, only to find Rose leaving it.

'Al. How did you get in here?' she asked him, with a curious look.

'Amelia gave me the password. Can I talk to her?'

'Why on earth do you have a bloody nose?' she folded her arms. He wiped his face quick.

'Later. Can I please see her?'

'Sure, but be soft. She's really shaken up.' She patted his shoulder. He nodded impatiently and she left. He knocked on the door. Amelia opened the door.

'Hey Al.' she said. Her face was still red, and she was wearing her pajamas. He pulled her in a soft hug, and she hugged him back. 'Why do you have a bloody nose?' she whispered.

'I taught Abercrombie a lesson.' She chuckled.

'Did you get caught?' they were still in a hug, and she led him in the girl's dorm. They sat on her bed.

'Yep. Weeks detention and they are writing home.' he smiled slightly. She chuckled, and got him some toilet paper for his nose.

'You didn't have to do that.' She smiled.

'I know, but I wanted to.' He wiped the blood off his face. 'He got what he deserved. He is in the hospital wing as we speak.' He announced proudly.

'Thank you.' She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist.

'Are you coming to dinner?' she shook her head.

'Not hungry.'

'Want me to stay with you?' he asked sincerely. She shook her head.

'No. I don't want to keep you. You're probably hungry.'

'You sure?' he rubbed her arm. She nodded. They got up, and she kissed him goodbye. He reluctantly left, and headed to dinner.

_With Rose…_

She entered the Great Hall, and everyone looked up at her. She felt her cheeks go red, and hurriedly walked to the Gryffindor table, to sit with James, and Lily.

'Hey Rosie.' Lily greeted.

'Hey guys. Do you know what happened to Amelia?' Rose stated. Lily shook her head. Rose began the story from the broom closet, to Albus's bloody nose. Lily brought her hands to her mouth.

'That's awful!'

'I know. I'm sure Al beat the crap out of that douche bag, but still. Amelia was really shaken up.'

'Wow. Abercrombie is a wanker. I'm not surprised.' James added. Rose nodded. Then Hugo came running up to her.

'Rosie!' he hugged her tight, and sat next to her.

'Hey Hugo.' This was Hugo's first year at Hogwarts. 'Mum says we are staying here for Christmas, bud.'

'AWW! Why?'

'Dad has an Aurors thing in the states.' Rose shoved a spoonful of corn in her mouth.

'That sucks.' He looked down. 'How come we can't stay with you guys?' he looked at James.

'We're going on vacation.'

'Damn.' Hugo said. Rose looked at him with a surprised expression.

'Hugo! Don't say things like that.'

'You do.'

'Because I'm old enough to. You're only like. Eleven, right?'

'Eleven and a _half_ for your information.'

'Whatever. Mum will go mental if she knows your saying those things.' He shrugged, and ate dinner with them. They talked about random things; school, Christmas, and random gossip. As dinner ended, Rose grabbed some rolls, and left in a hurry. Ever since Amelia was harassed by Nick, Scorpius never crossed her mind. As she left the great hall, he tried to get her attention, but she didn't hear.

_With Scorpius, and Zach…_

'What is with her? She hasn't talked to me since Herbology today.' He was pacing in the Slytherin common room.

'I don't know dude.' Zach, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch smirking. Just as he said that, Albus came strolling in the common room, very disgruntled.

'What's your problem?' Scorpius asked him.

'I beat up a shit face.' Scorpius chuckled.

'Who?'

'Abercrombie. He fucking tried to shag Amelia. Pissed me right off. Got what he deserved. Lying in the hospital as we speak.' He announced proudly.

'Haha, wait Amelia?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Rose hasn't talked to me since Herbology. Is she with Amelia?' Albus shrugged.

'Dunno. All I know is that I still wanna kill Abercrombie. Weeks detention and writing home.'

'Nice.' Zach said. He was a little pissed off that Scorpius is dating Rose. He liked her since last year.

'Sorry Al. Abercrombie is a wanker.'

'So I've been told.' He said goodnight and walked up to the boy's dormitory. Then, Suzy Parkinson came strolling up to them.

'Hey Zach. Scorpius.'

'Hey Suze.' Zach replied. Scorpius just nodded.

'Hey Scorp, are you going out with Rose?' she asked.

'Yeah.' He sat next to Zach on the couch, after making him move his legs.

'Aww! That's so cute! Congratulations!' she hugged him. He hugged back, feeling weird.

'What's your problem, Zach?' Suzy said, pulling away from the hug, and crossing her arms.

'What? Oh nothing.' He quickly said. Suzy gave him an amused look.

'Sure.' She poked him then left.

'What was that about?' Scorpius asked.

'I don't know. Suzy's weird like that.' Scorpius just shrugged.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Sorry if I'm hanging on the Amelia thing. I want to try to incorperate all charectors in my story as much as possible.**

**Reviews are nice. (:**

**Thank You!**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	7. Best Boyfriend Ever

**HI!  
**

**SO VERY sorry for the long wait! You are all too kind for still reading...**

**Thank you for your patience!(:**

DISCLAIMER: NO!

* * *

Amelia woke up early that morning. A week has passed by, and professor McGonagall had come to her about Abercrombie yesterday. Although she was tempted, she didn't lie. She assumed if she did, Al would get in more trouble. She divulged everything that happened in that closet, and McGonagall gave her sympathy, which Amelia most certainly didn't need, or want. She also had an appointment with the school psychiatrist. She was certainly not in a state for anything happy. She got out of bed and went to the loo. As she finished, she looked in the mirror, she saw her hair was an absolute mess, and her eyes were red. Even though Abercrombie got what was coming, that didn't stop him from giving her winks, smirks, and a pat on the arse from time to time. She was very scared. Amelia was terrified actually. She skived off Divination now just to escape his face.

She washed her face, and brushed her teeth, and did her other morning duties. Al asked her to meet him at the edge of the black lake this morning, so she got dressed in a modest long sleeve, and jeans with uggs. She wore no makeup, and didn't flat iron her hair, leaving it slightly messy. But she cared very little of her looks nowadays. She walked out of the girl's dorm, and entered the common room to find Nick sitting on an armchair, staring at her, smirking. Amelia's heart sank, and began beating, hard. She pretended not to notice him, and walked ahead. But he came up from behind her, and grabbed her arm.

'Why the rush, love?' he purred frighteningly in her ear. She shuddered with fear. She tried to pull her arm away, but failed.

'Let me go.' She growled. She will not back down. But he only tightened his grip.

'No.' he snarled back. She flinched.

'Why don't you go fuck your mother, Abercrombie?' she said, and spat on his face. He turned his head ever so slightly, and turned back to hers. Frowning in anger. Amelia gulped, and he slid his hand down her pants.

'No! Stop doing that! Please!' she was on the verge of tears when suddenly, the portrait door opened and slammed to the wall.

.o0o.

Albus was sitting on the edge of the Black Lake waiting. The sun had just risen about 20 minutes ago. He was waiting for Amelia. He had been meeting her here every morning since…it happened. He would just comfort her. They didn't usually talk; just sit there in perfect content. He was always by her side when he could be, and was always her partner in classes. He would sit at the Gryffindor table with only her, and would spend every minute of the day with her. Albus Potter was a damn good boyfriend, and would help Amelia heal if it took forever.

He was tossing stones into the lake, making them skip. It was provoking the Giant Squid, and it rose to the top of the lake, and snared one of the unlucky rocks. He smirked. Al looked at his watch. She was a little late. He tried to shrug it off as girl shit. But Amelia still hadn't come five minutes later, so he decided to intervene. He got up, and trudged off to the Gryffindor common room. He broke out in a sprint, and was surprised to find himself already up the stairs. A lot happens in the course of five minutes. He was panting when he was about to mutter the password to the sleeping Fat Lady. She was snoring obnoxiously, but Albus could hear a struggle on the other side. There was a female voice, and a stronger male voice, seemingly overpowering the frail girl.

'Leave me alone!' she shrieked.

'Why should I?' the other voice asked menacingly. Albus shuddered.

'No! Stop doing that! Please!' the girl sounded. Albus stood no longer. He banged on the portrait, yelled the password, and as soon as the door creaked open, he slammed it against the wall behind it. He stormed in, as Amelia and Nicks head spun towards him. Amelia gasped.

'Albus!' she yelled. She tried to break free of Nick's grip, but failed. Albus stormed over to them, and socked Nick in the face. Amelia was free of his tight grip, and ran to Albus. She cried in his arms. He shushed her and rubbed her back. He tried to pull away so he can finish off Nick, but she stopped him, and shook her head.

'He's not worth it.' She pleaded. Her nose was plugged, so her voice sounded stuffy. He saw that look in her eyes. He saw hurt, and she wanted nothing but to just be with him. He sighed, and they left the portrait.

'One day I'll get in her pants Potter! You'll see!' Nick yelled from behind. Albus tried to back up, but Amelia held her grip strong, and persisted. She almost dragged him down the stairs to the lake. When they got there, Amelia sank to the ground, slipping free of Albus' protective, but soft grip. She fell on her knees, and stifled a shrieking sob. Albus sank down next to her, and let her head fall on her shoulders. She silently sobbed in his embrace. She was letting herself go. Life nowadays seemed like a constant struggle to just be safe from Nick's presence. She just wished she could escape the horror. Hell, she even wished that she could be in Slytherin, to be with Albus.

He stroked her back softly, and comforted her. He also let one small tear fall down his face, and onto hers. It, from there, fell to the floor, in what seemed like a dramatic splash of water combining with the gravel and sand that was the shore of the Black Lake. She looked up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he smiled slightly. No one has _ever _seen _Albus Potter_ shed a tear, yet for Amelia, this was an exception. She was now sitting in his lap, and had her face up against his neck, while he held her up with his burly Quidditch figure. She took in his warm embrace, and welcomed it, as if it was long waited for.

.o0o.

Rose woke up that morning around eight, and grudgingly got out of the warm embrace of the bed. She noticed Amelia's bed was vacant, so she walked to the tall window to find her and Albus on the edge of the lake, talking, and having what appeared to be a good time. She smiled at this. She hasn't heard Amelia laugh in almost a week. She chuckled and went to the bathroom. Flat ironing hair was now a necessity for Rose. She had perfected the use of it and mastered it. It took quite some time and practice though. But with the help of her dorm mate, Sandra, it was learned without MUCH difficulty. As soon as she was done with that, she got dressed, putting on jeans, converse, and a turtleneck. This was her normal dress wear, and she headed out the door. When she skipped down the stairs, she saw Abercrombie with a bloody nose, holding a hankie up to his face. He noticed Rose's entrance, gave a 'seductive' smirk, and she scowled at him. He looked confused, and she strode out. She saw the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs coming down the stairs from their common room.

As Rose entered the hall, she saw Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and headed his way. Ever since Amelia got violated, she was kind of ignoring him, but not on purpose. She was busy trying to help her best friend recover from a traumatic experience. As she got to their table, she bid her hellos, and kissed Scorpius on the lips roughly, as if sending a message to him that they would 'talk' later. She winked and he smiled, and they got into breakfast and conversation with Lily, Hugo, and some other unnamable Gryffindors. Rose was never afraid Hugo would tell their father about Scorpius; Hugo was rather fond of him. Basically everyone was able to be trusted. If their father hadn't found out yet, then the people, who knew, knew better than to get involved in other people's business.

'I can't wait to go home on Thursday! I'm so excited!' Lily squealed. Rose felt her eardrums vibrate, due to Lily's scream.

'Lily, please don't blow out my eardrums.' Rose stated plainly. Lily shrugged, and started some stupid Hogwarts gossip, which Rose wasn't really listening to. Breakfast rolled on without much excitement. Afterwards, Lily ran along with her other friends to gossip, and do other girl stuff, and Rose and Scorpius walked to the Owlery. As they entered the door, there were many owls, and many piles of-

'So, hows Amelia?' Scorpius tried to start conversation.

'Ok I guess. I think Abercrombie hurt her again.' Rose scowled.

'That guys a douche.' Rose just nodded. 'So…'

'Uhh...' Rose stammered. It was hard to make conversation. There wasn't much going on at the moment.

'I'm not sure what to talk about.' Scorpius chuckled. Rose smiled.

'Me neither.'

'We could to something, that doesn't require words.' He winked at her. She smiled, blushed, and pulled him close…

* * *

**HAHA!  
**

**Sorry for hanging on Amelia...I like the idea!  
**

**And No. Im not going into FULL detail with their snogging sessions. ;)**

**Sorry! If I wanted to write a lemon I would have! (:  
**

**THANKS!  
**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	8. Sorry:

So terribly sorry my lovelies, but I have regrettable news… I am putting _**MOVING ON**_ and _**OUT OF HATE **_ on hold for now. ): I'm sorry dearies, but I ran out of ideas for now at least. I really wish I could finish them, but for now, I will have to stick to _**IMAGINARY **_ and _**THAT DAY**_.

I have trouble with starting a story, then not finishing it(as you have seen)…

But I want to say THANK YOU for staying faithful to me for a few days…:P Your faith in me means a lot. I have a lot of school shit going on as well, and I just can't squeeze all stories into my tight schedule (as much as I would love to)

FOR M. O.: it has more of a chance for and earlier update. Its easier than..

FOR O.O.H.: I'm sorry, but it might take a while. I understand if you move onto bigger and better RW/SM fics. Go ahead.

Thank you! It means a lot, and I feel terrible…

-Spence(:


End file.
